Alter Memories
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Sequel dari Toko Bunga Di Simpang Taman, menceritakan kisah Sora setelah 10 tahun kejadian Kairi. Memulai kejadian misterius yang membuka pintu ketidaknyataan...Alter story of KH...RnR please, and enjoy it :
1. Prologue

Mengapa harus mereka...apa yang harus aku lakukan...

Selamat tinggal...aku berjanji aku akan kembali kesini lagi...

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Prologue: Back To The Night

Sora POV

Sepuluh tahun sudah setelah semuanya terjadi. Tidak setelah masa mudaku, tentang sebuah tragedi pacarku, tentang semuanya. Toko bunga itu telah membuatku sadar akan sebuah teori ketidak-adaan dunia yang saling bertumburan dengan waktu. Senyum itu, yang terus membuatku ketakutan di setiap tidurku. Merasuki alam mimpiku yang tenang dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Tiada mimpi sama sekali bagiku semenjak senyum dari bibir sang gadis pirang berkulit pucat itu menyatu dengan bibirku. Kini, aku telah tumbuh, sebuah tragedi yang sama terjadi pada universitas dimana aku sedang belajar. Aku sendiri bahkan tak pernah percaya akan hal itu, tetapi satu hal yang harus aku percaya adalah semuanya bisa saja terjadi.

"Sora...katakan...apa kau mendengar suaraku pada malam itu?"

"Iya...Kairi..."

"Bagus...jadi bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku...kita berdua akan menjadi satu...kemudian hidup bersama selamanya..."

"Kairi...aku...tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau...bukan Kairi...kau adalah orang yang berbeda...Namine!"

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi hitam, meninggalkanku didalam masa lalu yang misterius.

Kelam tiada warna...

Prologue: Back To The Night – END

Jika berkenan harap di review, terima kasih karena telah membaca...


	2. Chapter 1

Dunia tak lagi ingin berbicara denganmu, Roxas...

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 1: Nobody without existence

Roxas POV

Mengapa dunia tak begitu baik denganku? Sebenarnya siapa diriku? Orang-orang tak pernah menganggap aku ada. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama, sedangkan diriku hanya sendiri tanpa senyuman yang menghiasi diri ini. Aku bukanlah apa-apa, bukan siapa-siapa yang tak punya wujud duniawi. Aku bukan hantu atau apa, aku manusia, aku ada. Aku ada...aku...ada!

Orang mungkin menganggap aku gila, atau apalah. Asal mereka tahu, asalkan saja mereka menjadi seperti diriku. Mungkin tak ada lagi harapan mereka untuk hidup. Karena bagiku, hanya ada satu pertanyaan, ya, satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di pikiranku.

"Aku ini apa?" Hanya itu dan pertanyaan itu mengendap untuk selamanya hingga kini didalam hidupku. Hingga suatu saat aku bertemu dengan dia. Seorang gadis berambut pirang, di taman yang damai. Bertemu dengannya di tempat itu membuat diriku merasa tenang dan senang. Dia juga baik. Mata birunya membuatku hanyut didalam ombaknya. Karenanya aku dapat hidup hingga sekarang.

"Siapa namamu...?"

"Namaku..."

"Tunggu, aku juga belum memperkenalkan diriku...aku Roxas..."

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu Roxas...aku Namine...dan selamat datang di toko bunga Florist D'Departures"

Senyuman yang entah mengundang senang pengunjungnya ataupun juga sebuah senyuman yang tersembunyi, hilang dibalik bayangan dan pecahan memori yang menyedihkan. Dirinya juga sama denganku, tak ada yang memperhatikannya, tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Hanya dengan bunga ia dapat hidup, itulah yang pernah ia katakan.

"Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang hampa...aku hanyalah seseorang yang hidup dari biasan mawar cintanya."

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu, entah mengapa membuatku merinding ketakutan. Jika itu yang dapat aku mengerti adalah benar. Maka mungkin aku sama dengannya. Membuatku menangis didalam hatiku yang hampa.

Terbias oleh sekuntum bunga mawar...maka apa yang membuat aku hidup seperti ini tanpa dianggap ada?

Apa...? Mungkinkah? Aku...

Seharusnya benar-benar tak ada...

"_Kau sangat suka kepada langit ya Roxas...?"_

"_Iya, langit adalah pikiran dan mungkin juga...hidupku..."_

Chapter 1: Nobody Without Existence  
>Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalo bisa tolong review ya...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Eksistensiku adalah eksistensinya...

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 2: Lily Flower

Namine POV

Sora...Kairi kau adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung. Benar-benar beruntung. Aku hanya bisa melihat dan menyentuh melalui tubuhmu, dan kini kau telah tiada. Aku hanya bisa menorehkan senyum yang sama denganmu. Florist D'epartures, sebenarnya adalah dunia bagi mereka yang tertinggal didalam memori tiap orang. Tiap bunga dari tiap warna mewakili kehidupan mereka yang terombang-ambing didalam kenyataan. Akulah lili kuning ditengah hamparan bunga yang penuh warna. Kuning, begitu cerah di mata setiap orang. Warna yang menghangatkan dunia pada pagi hari. Kuning, adalah warna yang mampu membuat orang terus tersenyum bersamanya.

Kini semua telah berlalu, aku tak bisa menangis, sekarang apa yang ada hanyalah kesedihan. Sedih untuk tidak dapat bersamamu. Sedih untuk terus mengingatmu. Sedih untuk menunggu kematian bagi kami yang dianggap tak nyata di dunia ini.

Hingga waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Matanya juga biru, sebiru langit dan dia sendiri sangat suka langit.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu...Roxas...namaku Namine..."

"Jadi, Namine, aku mencari lili kuning, apa disini ada?"

"Iya, disini kami menyediakan lili kuning di bagian timur toko, ayo kemari saya antarkan..."

Dan kemudian caranya mengucapkan namaku, begitu sama ketika ia mengucapkan nama diriku yang satu lagi...

"Terima kasih...Namine"

Dan sejak pertemuan yang ditakdirkan itu terjadi, pintu menuju alam ketidaknyataan mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Karena bukan saja pintu itu berwujud seperti pintu, tetapi "itu" berwujud seperti kita. Dialah sang "Aktris", yang bermain di pentas dunia. Dia bukanlah mereka yang hidup dari kenyataan, dia sama seperti kami, orang-orang yang hidup didalam ketidak nyataan.

Chapter 2: Lily Flower  
>END<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Roda itu kini telah kembali berputar...

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 3: First Incident

Sora POV

Hari ini, sabtu, kuliahku dimulai 30 menit lagi. Hingga saat ini, kejiwaanku masih dianggap normal. Walau aku secara tak sengaja bisa saja menemukan hal yang "tak seharusnya tampak" di mataku. Kini aku adalah mahasiswa di universitas Destiny, yang ber-fakultas di jurusan Psikologi. Sudah 10 tahun kejadian itu terjadi dan yang hanya bisa kuingat adalah senyum didalam kematiannya, juga "Belahan Jiwa" dirinya.

"Sora, tunggu aku..." Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara yang sayup samar. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan aku melihat sesosok temanku yang berlari menuju kearahku.

"Selamat pagi, Riku." Aku menyapa temanku itu dengan ngantuknya. Maklum pagi-pagi begini, mana belum sarapan.

"Yo, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah mendengar rumor itu, Sora?" Mataku langsung terbuka, dan kaget.

"Hah? Rumor apa?" Sambil berjalan menuju kampus, kami meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Rumor tentang kematian misterius pembantu rektor kita, pak Xigbar itu loh...membuatku merinding saja"

"Apa itu pembunuhan?" Tanyaku balik selagi mengeluarkan roti dari tasku.

"Bukan, mereka bilang itu adalah murni bunuh diri"

"Jadi apa rumornya, itu tadi Cuma info tentang kasus pak Xigbar, kan?" Riku langsung menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi muka yang ketakutan.

"Apa kau tahu tentang tragedi Departures?" Aku bertambah heran dan penasaran dengan pertanyaannya. Maklum saja bila aku tak tahu, letak universitas ini jauh dari Twilight Town. Ya itu adalah tempat dimana sebelumnya aku tinggal. Karena berbeda wilayah aku jadi tak tahu apa yang terjadi di wilayah Destiny Island.

"Hah? Apa? Bukankah di tempat asalmu juga ada peristiwa dan tragedi yang serupa?" Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar kalau sebenarnya juga ada tragedi yang sama dengan yang ada disini. Rasa penasaranku semakin mencuat, tak tahan untuk segera mendapat jawaban itu.

"Huh, apa! Di tempat asalku memiliki tragedi yang serupa? Lalu, bagaimana kejadiannya?" Dia terdiam sesudah aku memintanya untuk menceritakan tragedi itu. Perlahan dia mendekat dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Kita bahas ini lain kali dan dalam waktu yang tepat" Kemudian dia pergi setelah berbisik dan memberikanku sebuah lembaran yang berisi Festival Of Waterfall. Aku masih tegak bingung dan merasa penasaran dengan tragedi itu, dan kemudian aku melihat seseorang diantara orang-orang yang mulai ramai menginjakkan kaki di kampus. Seorang gadis yang sangat aku benci kehadirannya. Mata birunya yang seolah-olah membunuhku dari dalam itu langsung menatapku mantap tak bergerak. Dia yang berdiri dibawah pohon itu terus tersenyum hingga kemudian aku berkedip dan ia menghilang lagi.

Fenomena ini mungkin bagiku sudah sangat wajar, tetapi jika dipikir secara logis, apa yang aku lihat sebenarnya adalah "mereka yang tidak nyata". Ya, mereka hidup dan bergerak disekitar kita tanpa kita sadari.

"Ah, Sora..." Seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilku, dan ternyata itu adalah Xion. Dia adalah teman satu kuliah dan satu fakultasku. Hari ini dia tampak senang, ya itu bisa kulihat dari raut wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Hei, tampaknya kau sangat senang hari ini?" Godaku seraya berjalan dengannya menuju koridor kampus.

"Hehe, iya nih, lagi seneng banget hari ini..."

"Hmm, kalau lagi senang traktir dong..." Mukanya langsung cemberut tapi langsung berubah lagi, karena ia tahu kalau aku Cuma main-main.

"Eh, Sora aku pergi ke perpustakaan lantai bawah dulu ya, lain kali aja kalau mau ngerjain proyek sama-sama, OK?"

"Iya, baiklah sampai jumpa..." Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat "dia" yang tegak dibelakang Xion. Tersenyum dengan tajamnya, matanya juga tak bergeser sedikitpun dari diriku. Sekujur tubuhku merinding, dan kukedipkan lagi mataku...

"Sora...?" Dia tak menghilang! Kutarik lengan Xion dan kubalikkan tubuhnya agar tak melihatnya. Entah sesaat tetapi Xion mulai menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya didepan wajahku. Aku tak peduli dan kembali menatap kebelakang. Tak ada lagi dirinya yang tadi berdiri manis di arah tangga perpustakaan itu.

"Sora, cukup... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"I..itu bukan apa-apa... uh... jika kau ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, silahkan..." Bisa kulihat, dia merasa bingung dan takut dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Kini Xion telah pergi kebawah untuk menuju ke perpustakaan. Langkah sepatunya kian menghilang semakin ia melangkah kebawah. Aku juga melanjutkan jalanku menuju koridor utama.

"Rodanya telah kembali berputar..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan rasanya tadi aku seperti mendengar suara. Sayup namun terasa berat... tidak, lebih terasa seperti suara wanita. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kampus ini?

Dari bawah terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat besar! Suara itu adalah... suara Xion!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia berteriak sekeras itu!

Aku terus berlari menuruni tangga dan ketika aku telah sampai dibawah, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Darah ada dimana-mana. Kulihat Xion terduduk lemas melihat kakak angkatnya, Larxene, sudah tak bernyawa tertimpa rak buku perpustakaan. Dua rak buku raksasa itu langsung menghimpitnya kebawah hingga darah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kakak..." Dia memanggil kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sungguh miris, tetapi, kejadian ini sangat aneh. Apa yang terjadi...dengan kampus ini?

"Xion...?" Aku sesegera mungkin harus menenangkannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya yang ternoda oleh darah kakaknya, lalu mendekat dan memelukku. Menangis ia didalam pelukanku. Beberapa saat setelah teriakannya, orang-orang mulai turun dan berdatangan. Tatapan mereka, bahkan tingkah mereka langsung menjadi aneh tak karuan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran mereka, aku tak tahu, tetapi yang jelas ada yang salah dengan kampus ini.

-0-

Normal POV

Minggu, Riku dan Sora memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Xion di rumahnya yang tepat berada disamping taman Destiny.

"Pertama pak Xigbar dan yang kedua kakak Xion, Larxene... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Sora dengan nada pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Riku yang melihat itu hanya menepuk pundak Sora dengan perlahan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan... aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang apa yang terjadi disaat tragedi itu terjadi..." Hibur Riku dengan ekspresi yang tak meyakinkan darinya. Sora yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Xion.

"Ayo, kalau begitu kita harus cepat agar aku bisa mendengar hal itu...!" Riku hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya sambil membawa beberapa buah-buahan segar. Sesampainya disana, tampaklah sebuah rumah yang ukurannya sedang, tak lebih besar dari rumah biasanya.

"Ketuk pintunya, Sora..."

"Sa... sabar... aku punya kenangan buruk di rumah ini..."

"Weh? Begitukah? Ok, biar aku yang mengetuk..." Sora mundur dan Riku mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Xion yang sederhana itu.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Um permisi... apa ada orang...?"

"... Ya tunggu sebentar..." Sora yang mendengar suara itu langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Riku. Pintu rumah itu tak lama terbuka, tampak Xion sedang memakai dress berwarna hitam dari atas hingga bawah. Hitam adalah warna kesukaan Xion, bahkan baginya warna hitam adalah warna terakhir yag nantinya akan engkau temukan.

"Ya, ini Xion, kami membawakanmu buah-buahan segar dan juga Sora sebagai bingkisan utamanya, ciahahaha" Riku menyerahkan sekantung buah-buahan itu kepada Xion yang wajahnya masih murung dan sedih. Terlihat untuk sesaat matanya sembab akibat menangis.

"Oh, ya Xion kau baik-baik saja, kan...?" Xion hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa membalas.

"Yah, baiklah Sora, aku akan ceritakan padamu tentang "kejadian waktu itu"..." mendengar hal itu, Xion langsung bergetar ketakutan. Membuat Sora yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ada apa Xion? Mengapa kau menggigil ketakutan seperti ini?"

"Riku... kumohon, jangan bilang kalau kakakku itu..."

"Iya, mungkin kejadian itu akan terulang kembali... Xion." Tatapan Riku dan Xion berubah menjadi tatapan yang mengerikan. Membawa suasana horror di pikiran Sora yang saat itu bingung sendiri.

"Hei, apa maksud kalian?" Sora kembali bertanya.

"Dulu, 50 tahun yang lalu, sesuatu terjadi disebuah taman yang sekarang kita kenal dengan kampus universitas Destiny."

"Waktu itu, kematian seorang mahasiswi mengawali sebuah fenomena yang ganjil di universitas kita." Sambung Xion.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Balik Sora bertanya kepada Riku dan Xion.

"...Ini hanya perkiraan kami, tetapi Sora, 50 tahun yang lalu adalah awal dan kejadian aneh itu sempat berhenti sekitar 20 tahun kemudian. Artinya sudah hampir 20 tahun kejadian ini tak terjadi lagi, setidaknya hingga sekarang..."

"Satu kematian mengawali fenomena ini, dan kemudian akan berlanjut. Menurutku, seseorang telah mengalami kematian yang tak wajar pada tahun ini atau..."

"Tahun-tahun sebelumnya..."

Sora yang mendengar cerita itu langsung terkejut bukan main. Membuat matanya menatap mereka dengan rasa takut yang menyelubungi ruangan. Kini sebuah misteri baru telah terbuka baginya atau juga misteri itu sebenarnya telah terungkap di masa lalunya.

_Sora_

_Roxas_

_Ehehe, kenyataan dan ketidak nyataan akan bersatu_

_Sekali lagi..._

_Ini semakin menarik bagiku untuk melihat mereka_

_Terjebak dan bingung_

_Didalam puzzle yang tak sempurna ini..._

Chapter 3: First Incident

END


	5. Chapter 4

Aku bukanlah bagian dari kenyataan hidup ini...

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 4: Who Is She?s

Normal POV

Horror menyelimuti rumah Xion ketika mereka berbicara dan membuka mulut kepada Sora. Tragedi 50 tahun yang lalu, dimana semuanya dimulai kini sudah terungkap. Sora sendiri terduduk lemas dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang sudah berkeringat tegang. Xion dengan tatapannya yang takut dan juga Riku yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Jika itu semua benar maka... kakakmu... Xion..."

"... Iya... yang kedua di minggu ini..." Xion berdiri dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Ayo, Sora kita harus pulang dan kembali..." Ajak Riku kepada Sora untuk kembali. Tetapi tetap saja, Sora masih ketakutan jiwanya. Membuatnya termenung untuk sesaat.

"Kalau begitu... aku duluan..." Riku keluar terlebih dahulu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar yang sunyi itu.

"Sora, mengapa kau tak kembali...?"

"... aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi..."

"Cu... cukup... aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi Sora..."

"Ta... tapi satu kali ini..."

"Keluar!" Sora diusir oleh Xion dengan jeritannya. Sora yang melihat hal itu dapat mengerti dan segera keluar tanpa bicara panjang lebar lagi.

Diluar ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari blok dekat taman pusat. Berusaha untuk berpikir keras agar dapat mencerna apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan di rumah Xion. Ketika itu pula ia kembali melihat mereka yang berjalan di taman itu dan menabrak seseorang dengan benturan yang keras.

"Uggh... no... nona apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa..." Beberapa menit kemudian ia menyingkap topinya dan apa yang didapat tentang gambaran wajahnya adalah...

"Namine?"

"Apa...? maaf tapi aku bukan Namine..." Sora dan sang gadis tadi berdiri bersamaaan, meninggalkan debu-debu yang melekat di pakaian mereka di aspal yang hitam.

"Jadi, Siapa kau?"

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa..." Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Sora di keramaian kota. Wajah yang bingung dan seribu pikiran menghantui Sora dalam hitungan detik. Xion, Riku, Pak Xigbar, Larxene, dan gadis itu. Entah mengapa semua orang dan perasaan itu seperti terhubung menjadi satu garis.

-0-

Jauh diujung taman, dimana bunga-bunga tumbuh dan mekar dengan indahnya, ada seorang pemuda yang umurnya kira-kira sama dengan Sora. Rambutnya pirang dengan warna mata yang sama seperti milik Sora pula. Terduduk dia ditengah taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga nan indah itu. Dipangkuannya tampak seorang gadis tertidur pulas dengan nyenyaknya. Sorot wajahnya datar tanpa meninggalkan kesan akan adanya mimpi yang indah dari tidurnya. Sang pemuda mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis dan membisikkan kata-katanya kedalam alam tidur sang gadis.

"Kau memberikan teka-teki itu tanpa pernah meninggalkanku... kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi dan kau selalu tetap mendampingiku... Namine, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan pada diriku dan kenyataan yang mengelilingimu?" Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Karena aku memang ingin selalu bersama dirimu, Roxas..." Angin menghembuskan nafasnya, membiarkan bunga-bunga disekeliling mereka berterbangan, menutupi momentum mereka dalam sekejap kedipan mata dunia.

"Kau... mengapa?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya... kelak kau... akan mengerti... darimana perasaanmu itu datang..."

-0-

Sora berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Destiny Island yang ramai, dan ketika itu pula ia menemukan toko kue yang kelihatannya bagus. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda berambut coklat gelap ini masuk kedalam toko kue itu. Memang antriannya sangat panjang, karena toko ini baru didirikan.

"Oh, hai kita bertemu lagi ternyata..." Sora yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dari antrean dan melihat sosok wanita yang tadi siang ia tabrak di taman.

"Kau... yang tadi di taman, kan?" Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Namine, bahkan Sora pun menyadarinya sebagai Namine.

"Jadi kau disini ingin membeli beberapa kue...?"

"Umm, ya mungkin..."

"Oh baik, bagaimana jika begini... kau ambil satu meja dengan dua kursi dan aku akan membawakan kue pesananmu dan milikku ke meja yang kau pesan..." Sora tersenyum, dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Wanita itu berbalik kembali menuju antrean dan Sora mencarikan meja untuk mereka. Hampir 15 menit antrean itu tak kunjung abis.

"Hei... ini kuemu... emm, bagaimana kalau kita bicara sebentar?" Si wanita itu duduk didepan Sora dan meletakkan kue pesanan mereka diatas meja mereka.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, nona?"

"Kairi..." Serasa petir di siang bolong, Sora merasa tertekan ketika wanita itu mengatakan nama "Kairi". Membuatnya pusing dan pikirannya pun merasa kacau, bagaikan sebuah mantera yang terlarang bagi Sora.

"Kau, bagaimana kau tahu..."

"Karena aku adalah Kairi..." Pemuda itu langsung berdiri, berteriak kepada sang wanita didepan umum.

"Kau bukan Kairi! Tak seorang pun berhak mengaku sebagai Kairi!"

"Bagaimana jika aku memang benar-benar Kairi...? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sora terdiam, meninggalkan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa kesal. Rasa ketidaksukaan itu terus menghantui jiwanya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan kue yang sudah dibungkus dari kotak miliknya, memperlihatkan sebuah kue tart dengan irisan buah berbetuk bintang diatasnya, ditambah lagi dengan cream berwarna oranye pudar rasa jeruk.

"Apa hal ini dapat meyakinkanmu?" Sora terbelalak melihat kue tart itu. Persis seperti apa yang Kairi suka, itu adalah kue favoritnya. Wanita itu berdiri dan berlalu melewati Sora sambil memakan kuenya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sora..." Ketika mendengar namanya disebut dia hendak melihat si wanita itu lagi, dan tapi dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sora hanya tertunduk takut diatas kursi toko kue itu dan awan-awan berkumpul, kemudian menghitam menjatuhkan hujan yang amat deras pada siang itu.

-0-

Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu kini berjalan sendiri tanpa ada seorang gadis berambut pirang lainnya yang selalu mendampinginya. Ia berjalan menantang arah kenyataan, membuatnya terus bergerak untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

"Langit..."

"Akan runtuh... Roxas" Sang pemuda yang tadi termenung, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya dan terhenti untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ketika itu pula si pemuda menemukan seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping lorong dan tangannya, seperti mengundang si pemuda untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kau siapa...?"

"Aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, Roxas... " Dan senyuman si wanita mengingatkan sang pemuda pada wajah seorang gadis yang ia kasihi.

Kau mungkin tahu diriku

Jauh didalam kegelapan hatimu yang tertidur

Kau

Dan

Aku

Serta

Dia

Adalah

Satu

Chapter 4: Who Is She?

END


	6. Chapter 5

Akulah "sang Aktris" di panggung ini...

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 5: Tears Of The Blood

Normal POV

Hujan mengguyur deras kota Destiny pada siang itu. Roxas kini menghadap kepada wanita yang mengaku sebagai Kairi di seluk beluk lorong kota itu. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum terang dibawah langit mendung itu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Roxas..."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Kau mungkin mengenaliku dari wajah yang tak asing ini..."

"Tunggu, kau adalah... "

"Roxas, jangan sebut namaku!" Tiba-tiba suara itu lantang terdengar dari belakang. Membuat Roxas berbalik dan menemukan Namine yang terlihat basah dari guyuran air hujan yang deras.

" Roxas, ayo lari... " Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan penampilannya. Setidaknya di mata Roxas, kali ini dia terlihat lebih cemas dari biasanya, tanpa menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ayo!" Dengan sigap dan cepat, Namine langsung menarik tangan Roxas dan berlari meninggalkan sang wanita itu.

"Berlari sejauh mungkin takkan ada gunanya, Namine... "

-0-

Setelah Namine menarik Roxas jauh kedalam taman kota, mereka berhenti berlari dan beristirahat diatas kursi taman. Namine dengan mukanya yang agak sedikit memerah akibat terlalu capai langsung menunduk lemas. Roxas yang menyadarinya langsung memegang kepala gadis itu dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan.

"Hehe, maaf Roxas kau jadi harus..."

"Namine..."

"A... apa?"

"Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia... aku tak tahu siapa dia..."

"Oh, begitu... tak apa-apa... beristirahatlah dulu disini lalu kita pulang."

"Iya..." Wajah gadis itu kembali cemas seiring dengan berkembangnya permainan ini.

-0-

Hujan masih mengguyur kota yang damai itu. Jauh di utara kota, ada sebuah toko bunga yang sederhana. Cukup ramai, mengingat orang-orang di kota ini biasanya menanam bunga dan juga menyukai bunga-bunga dari toko ini.

"Riku, carikan bunga mawar disebelah sana..."

"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan beberapa tangkai."

-0-

"Aku pulang, Kak..."

"Ooh, kau sudah pulang Sora? Ayo duduklah, hari ini aku sedang senang..."

"Hoh? Tumben kau lagi senang kak? Ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya, makanlah dulu masakan yang sudah susah payah ku buat ini... ayo-ayo... mumpung lagi hangat..."

"Ba... baik..."

-0-

Kembali lagi kepada mereka berdua ditengah taman yang sunyi. Kini hujan telah berhenti menetes dari langit. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluk si gadis dengan eratnya, seolah-olah berusaha melindunginya dari air hujan yang siap menyerbu kapan saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata mereka terbuka secara bersamaan, membawa binar berwarna biru bersama mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, si gadis meneteskan air mata.

"Namine, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... mereka yang tak nyata akan kembali terbunuh... agghh..." Namine meronta kesakitan sambil menutupi matanya. Roxas yang melihat itu mencoba untuk melihat kedalam mata Namine dengan membuka kedua tangannya. Tetapi apa yang ia temukan sungguh diluar nalar kewajaran.

"Namine, matamu... ugh... air matamu..."

"A... apa... Roxas?"

"Matamu... mengeluarkan darah..." Dengan shock-nya, Namine melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Memastikan apa yang telah dikatakan Roxas.

"Aku... ini... mungkinkah ini adalah... kutukan 'sang penyihir'?"

"Ughh... aku tak mengerti..."

"Roxas, maafkan aku, kau tak seharusnya melihat ini, jadi..." Belum selesai gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia lari meninggalkan Roxas. Kembali ia diterpa kebingungan yang luar biasa.

-0-

Di kejauhan, suara ambulans melaju dengan cepatnya menuju utara kota. Sora yang tak sengaja melintas bertepatan dengan ambulans itu, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang buruk bukan main. Dia lari mengikuti ambulans itu dan didapatinya kerumunan orang-orang berkumpul di toko bunga milik Riku. Tak percayanya lagi ketika ia melihat jasad temannya itu tergantung tak bernyawa. Satu hal yang tak wajar adalah banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tangan Riku, dimana tangan kanannya menggengam sebuah pisau dan yang kirinya menggengam mawar berwarna hitam kelam.

"Riku!" Teriak Sora bukan main melihat sahabatnya itu. Air matanya mengalir tak karuan untuk "cangkang" yang kosong itu. Kini ia adalah korban ke-empat setelah Larxene.

Dibalik kerumunan yang ramai itu, Xion melihat Sora dengan tatapannya yang sangat aneh. Sebuah ekspresi kebencian mematikan.

"Kini aku tahu, siapa yang mengakibatkan tragedi ini terulang kembali..."

-0-

_Mawar hitam_

_Pertanda kebencian yang teramat kuat_

_Tumbuh didalam kegelapan hati yang paling dalam_

_Berbunga pada saat cahaya tak lagi hadir menyertai dunia_

_Bersamaan dengan itu_

"_Dia" yang mengatur skenario ini_

_Mengawali kutukan yang telah diberikan padanya_

_Air mata darah_

_Sebuah pertanda untuk kematian mereka yang tak seharusnya nyata_

_Kini hanya tinggal menunggu_

_Kehadiran sang "aktor"_

_Di panggung yang mulai kotor_

_Ini_

Chapter 5: Air Mata Darah

End


	7. Chapter 6

Maaf, tapi tiket pertunjukkan sudah habis...

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 6: The Witch and The King of Time

* * *

><p>Tatapan dibalik keramaian orang yang bingung itu kini telah hilang. Mencari suatu kebenaran yang lain untuk menguatkan posisinya di kenyataan yang suram ini. Sora, pemuda yang hidupnya diselubungi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terlihat kini kembali menderita. Seorang sahabat, seorang manusia, seorang putra, meninggal dengan mawar hitam di tangan kirinya. Tergantung hidup-hidup dengan aliran darah yang mengucur dari tangannya. Kini apa yang Sora lihat bukanlah kebohongan, tetapi kenyataan yang dimainkan diatas sebuah panggung.<p>

"Riku... mengapa? Mengapa harus kau!" Batin Sora mengerang keras tak tertahan, membuatnya terus menangis tanpa pikir panjang.

"Uhm, permisi kau siapa?" Salah seorang petugas ambulans bertanya kepada Sora. Sora masih tertunduk kaku, tangannya dan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Namun air matanya saja yang dapat terus mengalir di kehidupannya.

"Dia temanku... dan aku..." Sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba memukul leher Sora dan dia hanya dapat melihat wajah itu untuk sementara yang memukul dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku takut kau akan menemukan takdirmu disini... tapi maaf, aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi sekarang dan..."

"Namine!" Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Gema nama dibelakang tubuhnya membuat sekujur tulang miliknya ngilu tak karuan. Tetesan darah dari matanya kian deras mengalir dari pipinya yang lembut. Tatapan dia yang memanggil namanya kini kian penasaran dengan terus berdetaknya jantung sang penyihir.

"Roxas... kau bisa bergerak..."

"Namine... apa ini perbuatanmu?" Penyihir itu menutup matanya dan mulai membuka bibirnya yang merah dengan balutan darah yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Mengapa kau harus kesini, aku tak ingin berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapanmu..." Pemuda itu terdiam, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terlempar kedalam sunyinya dunia dengan waktu yang tak berputar.

"_Namine... mengapa kau memakai kekuatanku... penyihir tak seharusnya menggunakan kekuatan 'ku'" _Suara yang berbeda muncul di telinga penyihir itu. Sesuatu terasa tidak beres kali ini. Ia mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan mulai menumpahkan darah yang terus mengalir bagaikan sungai yang turun dari langit.

"_Ooh, begitu suci... belum pernah kulihat penyihir se-suci dirimu..." _Sebuah sentuhan memaksanya untuk langsung membuka mata dan menggerakkan tangannya, seolah-olah sebagai pembelaan diri untuk menghindari sentuhannya.

"Siapa kau... kau bukan, Roxas..."

"_Aku Roxas, akulah serpihan memori yang ditinggalkan 'langit'..._" Pemuda itu, bukanlah dirinya sekarang. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit kini berubah menjadi merah darah, dan juga senyumnya yang membuat penyihir itu ketakutan. Tingkat intimidasi yang sangat tinggi, juga tekanan yang sangat berat, membuat penyihir itu terdiam dalam waktu.

"Penguasa waktu yang dulu terkunci dibelakang gerbang... Roxas... kau adalah..."

"_Ya, akulah sang aktor..._" Aktor, sesudah kata itu semuanya menjadi kosong. Gelap tak bersisa. Bahkan sang penyihir pun hanya bisa tertidur didalam pelukannya. Menggerakkan kembali rantai waktu yang sempat terhenti.

_ "Sora... kini kutitipkan dia kepadamu... kelak ada saatnya kau menyadari siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya..."_

-0-

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Sebuah teriakan mengawali pagi Namine. Kini ia terbangun entah dimana, sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi laki-laki. Bermacam-macam buku menumpuk di satu meja belajar yang tersusun rapi. Hanya ada satu yang berantakan, yaitu ranjangnya.<p>

"Oh, kau sudah bangun..." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawakannya secangkir teh hangat.

"Kau... Sora..." Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan terduduk disampingnya.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau ini agak sedikit kasar, maksudku bagaimana kau bisa ada di kamarku?" Mendengar itu, wajah namine merah dengan hebatnya. Dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Begitu juga dengan darah yang ada di wajahnya, semuanya bersih begitu saja.

"Ehh, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi Sora... kau kini harus membawaku kemanapun kau pergi..."

"Apa...? Kemanapun...? Tapi, mengapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, yang jelas lakukan ini karena aku mirip dengan-'nya'." Pemuda itu baru menyadari kalau wajah gadis yang sekarang ia hadapi di kamarnya itu sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Kini, apa kau mengerti...?" Sora hanya mengangguk jelas, dan kepalanya dihantam buku yang tebalnya 3 inci.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu!"

"Setidaknya katakan dengan mulutmu, bukan dengan anggukan seperti itu..." Gadis itu kemudian meminum tehnya dengan tenang di hadapan Sora yang daritadi secara tak sadar terus memperhatikan dirinya dari atas kebawah.

-0-

* * *

><p><em>Aktor<em>

_Memainkan perannya sebagai waktu yang tak berhenti_

_Aktris _

_Memainkan perannya sebagai ruang yang tak terbatas_

_Berdua mereka menjadi satu kesatuan_

_Dua unsur yang memimpin drama kehidupan menuju puncaknya_

_Dengan waktu mereka merasakan nikmatnya tawa dan air mata_

_Dari masa ke masa_

_Dengan ruang mereka merasakan nikmatnya tawa dan air mata_

_Dari tempat ini ke tempat itu_

_Namun, keduanya tak semestinya bertemu_

_Karena tak sepantasnya mereka berada pada satu waktu dan tempat yang sama_

_Ruang_

_Waktu_

_Ruang_

_Waktu_

_Satu Ruang_

_Satu Waktu_

_Dunia tercipta dan dihancurkan_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: The Witch and The King of Time<em>

_End _


	8. Chapter 7

Aku terus bermain dan bermain hingga mereka tersenyum menikmatinya...

The Reason For The Shadow

Sora and Roxas Alter Story

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was owned by Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 7: Poem of Smile

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu, Sora dan Namine pergi menuju kampus dari Universitas Destiny yang terletak di pinggiran pulau misterius itu. Wajah Sora kesensem setelah berjalan terus menerus di kampus itu. Apalagi ia harus membawa "<em>penyihir<em>" itu keliling kampus selama seharian.

"Hei, kau tak perlu terus mengikutiku, kan?"

"Hei kenapa kau begitu takut...? Aku begini karena aku hanya ingin bersama dirimu..." Sora terdiam, entah ia harus menjawab apa untuk membalasnya, tapi kini yang ia pikirkan adalah kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya, Riku.

"Kau tahu... sahabatku baru saja meninggal dan kini aku merasa takut untuk terus menatap dunia ini..." Mendengar itu pula, Namine langsung menggengam tangan Sora dengan erat dan perlahan ia mulai menatap dalam mata Sora.

"Matamu... takdirmu terlalu dalam... kesedihan itu terus menerus datang kepadamu... tiap detik dan tiap menit... ya, aku mengerti hidupmu... matamu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku..."

"Na... Namine... matamu... itu darah... darah keluar dari matamu!" Kejut Sora yang memperhatikan mata gadis itu. Namine juga tak percaya ini, tapi ia pikir hal ini tak semestinya terjadi ketika ia melihat dalam mata seseorang.

"Sora... boleh aku bertanya?"

"A.. apa?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Sora kembali bungkam dengan pertanyaan itu. Jelas ia tak tahu apa yang akan kembali ia jawab.

"Aku... aku adalah diriku, Namine... apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku...?"

"Ah... begitu... kalau begitu aku minta maaf telah bertanya seperti itu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong... wajahmu berlumuran darah... apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu...?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa..." Namine menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Sora dan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan serta kekiri. Ya, sepertinya Namine hanya berpikiran untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari bekas darah yang tersisa tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sora tentang kemeja itu.

-0-

* * *

><p>Namine POV<p>

Aku tak tahu apa yang salah, tapi kampus ini bukanlah kampus biasa. Lebih tepatnya ini bisa kusebut sebagai persimpangan arus kenyataan. Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa berakhir bersama dengan Sora. Tapi bagaimana dengan Roxas dan matanya yang berwarna merah pada saat itu?

"Hei, Sora kau tak masuk kelas?" Tanyaku pelan sambil mengusap pipiku yang menyisakan darah dari mataku.

"Humm, aku lapar jadi aku akan makan dulu disini... Hei, kau bisa berkeliling dulu untuk sementara... aku janji aku takkan kabur..."

"Tidak aku akan tetap disini..." Kemudian setelah itu, aku mulai mendengar suara-suara yang tak jelas datangnya darimana.

_"Aku siapa... tolong aku... tolong aku... tolong aku!" _Gemanya membuat telingaku sakit... terlalu sakit. Kumohon bantu diriku untuk tak dapat mendengarnya. Gema teriakan seperti itu ada dimana-mana di kampus ini. Entah mengapa kampus ini mulai mengaktifkan lampu sorotnya sebagai panggung untuk pertunjukkan terakhir semua orang.

_"Aku sudah tiada... aku sudah tiada... aku sudah tiada..."_

_ "Tolong kami!" _

-0-

* * *

><p><em>"Satu lagi... aku akan memilih... tampaknya 'kau' yang berikutnya..."<em>

_ "Kairi..."_

_ "Eh...?"_

_ "Kau... jadi ini adalah perbuatanmu?"_

_ "Kenapa? Kau tak senang... huh, Roxas...?"_

_ "Gerbang itu tak seharusnya kembali terbuka..."_

_ "Jadi kau mau apa! Menghentikanku...? Bermimpilah!"_

_ "Kau yang harus bermimpi... Kairi..."_

-0-

* * *

><p>Namine POV<p>

"Sora... Sora... ahh... Ro... xas..." Aku membuka mataku di pagi hari. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam, ketika aku selalu memimpikan diriku untuk selalu bersama Sora, aku sendiri juga mulai menyukai Roxas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Namine, ayo sarapan!" Aku mendengar teriakan Sora dari ruang makan. Segera aku bersiap untuk berjalan kesana, tapi sebelumnya aku harus membersihkan ranjangnya yang selalu kotor itu. Sesampainya di ruang makan, dia sudah siap dengan kemeja putih miliknya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Namine..." Dia tersenyum dengan menyapaku di meja makan yang ukurannya dapat kubilang lumayan besar. Diriku tak dapat menahan malu yang juga bercampur dengan rasa sedih. Mengingat Sora adalah wujud asli dari Roxas.

"Pagi juga... Sora, hari ini kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, ya aku akan pergi ke rumah Xion untuk melihat dirinya."

"Kalau begitu... aku akan menunggumu disini... Sora...?" Mendengar diriku memanggil, dia langsung menatap heran kepadaku.

"Hoh? Kau memanggilku...?"

"I... iya... hei katakan, waktu itu... ketika di toko bunga Florist D'epartures... apa kau merasa meninggalkan sesuatu?"

"Kau... kau tahu... tempat itu dimana aku mulai mengerti bunga dan disitu pula aku mulai membencimu, tetapi entah mengapa kini aku sudah tak membencimu... entah apa yang kurasakan, tetapi aku merasa kalau diriku yang satu lagi menyuruhku untuk tak lagi marah denganmu..."

"Sora... aku minta maaf..."

"Hehe, tak apa... apapun itu aku telah memaafkan dirimu, Namine..." Kini aku tersenyum kecil, yang mungkin hanya aku yang dapat mengerti maksudnya. Ya, sebuah senyuman akan bagus untukku, sudah lama aku tak tersenyum seperti ini sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan...

"Oh, hei aku lupa... kalau kau masih lapar, di kulkas ada beberapa makanan , aku membelinya kemarin..."

"..." Mungkin sebuah puisi akan menyenangkan hatiku ini. Tapi, aku sendiri belum pernah membuat puisi. Bagaimana aku harus memulainya?

-0-

* * *

><p>Sora POV<p>

Ah, sudah hampir malam ternyata. Bergegaslah aku pulang kerumah agar Namine tidak merasa kesepian.

"Aku pulang... Namine, apa kau dirumah?" Kala itu rumah sangat sepi, dan ketika itu pula aku merasa lapar. Jadi aku melangkahkan kaki ini ke ruang makanku yang tenang.

"Hmm... ah... Sora, kau sudah pulang... aku memasak sesuatu untuk kita makan... duduklah..."

"Hei... kau bisa memasak?" Ujarku sambil meletakkan beberapa dokumen diatas meja makan.

"Iya, karena hari ini sungguh spesial bagiku... Hei... Sora..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku takut... aku merasa takut... Uh... " Entah mengapa, tapi dia mulai menangis. Berusaha menghampiri jemariku dengan tangannya yang mungil. Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk menenangkannya kali ini hanyalah mendekap tangan-tangan itu dengan hangat dan kuat. Membiarkan ia menangis, menumpahkan semuanya untuk menghilangkan cemas yang bersemayam didalam pikirannya.

-0-

* * *

><p>"Sora... kau harus mati... ini janjiku untuk kakakku!"<p>

-0-

* * *

><p><em>Senyumku<em>

_Terkadang bukanlah air tenang_

_Terkadang pula air hujan_

_Biar cahaya kian terang_

_Biar cahaya kini ditelan kegelapan_

_Senyumku_

_Aku takut_

_Aku terlalu takut_

_Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa_

_Jadi, apa yang harus kuperbuat?_

_Mengapa aku ada disini?_

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa?_

_Aku hadir di dunia ini..._

Chapter 7: Poem of Smile

End

* * *

><p>Review bila berkenan di hati, ok? ^^8<p>

Author note: Maaf kalau ceritanya membingungkan, tapi memang inilah kenyataan, memang bingung. Kayak Authornya dah. Maaf untuk chapter ini terlalu banyak momen untuk mereka berdua. Tapi tetap momen mereka adalah kebahagiaan untuk Author, so I hope you enjoy it. ^^8

Pertanda: LunarMetacore


End file.
